Whispers in the walls
by EMO-tionP69
Summary: Is it possible to have a transparent love? To love some horrid thing that goes bump in the night. To love what is only known as myths and fables that only exist to plant fear into childerns hearts. To love the supernatural. It is only a matter of waiting to see where a horrid tale, such as this one goes..LISTEN TO THE WHISPERS IN THE WALLS 4 YOUR ANSWER ...SASUNARU HORROR RATED R
1. Chapter 1

AN: hey guys ...r ya ready for some horror...WHAT!...I CAN'T HEAR YOU...ok here we gooooooo.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto hehe wish I did though...WHY DON'T THE OWNER JUST MAKE A YAOI VERSION OF NARUTO?!

*mumbles* man I would pay so much to see a Yaoi version of naruto. *opens wallet and sighs dejectedly* Damn.

Warnings: language, ummm definitely LEMON, Shota, language, and what ever else you can find. Hehe XD

In a town in the woods at the top of a hill

There's a house where no one lives

So you take a big big of your big city money there

And buy it

But at night when the house is dark

and your all alone

There's a noise upstairs

There's a door at the top of the stairs and you take a deep breath

And try it

And the flashlight shows you something moving just inside the door

There's a tattered dress and a feeling you have felt somewhere before.

****************************  
Prologue

Have you ever wondered what exactly it is that goes bump in the night.

Where it's coming from and where does it go?

Is it near you? Or is your mind just playing tricks?

Is it alive or apart of the supernatural undead?

THUMP!

The blunt sound of a suitcase hitting the floor echoed throughout the old dark empty house.

A small ten year old blonde boy began violently sneezing and coughing, due to the massive amounts of dust his neon Orange suitcase disturbed the moment it had hit the creaky old wooden floor.

The boy looked up at his dad, who in turn gave naruto a sheepish smile.

Minato was afraid that he was putting to much pressure on the boy, when he decided on the sudden move to the quiet town of Ames Iowa.

God... how he wished that he had more time for his son, but sadly in this day and age money was everything, and having enough money and spending quality time with naruto...sigh...it just wasn't enough hours in a day.

"Home sweet home, right?" Minato said as he ruffled the small boys blond and crimson streaked hair.

Naruto smiled slightly in response, then proceeded trying in vain to fix the now messy muti-colored locks. He had spent all morning fixing his naturally unruly locks so that they lay perfectly flat on top of his head, and now his dad had to go and mess it all up.

Naruto's hair was naturally a rare bright yellow blonde streaked with crimson red, and this made his dad often wonder who he had gotten the odd color.

But it turned out to be one of those unanswered questions, and was left up in the air. Call it a mystery.

Naruto sighed and dragged his suitcase across the newly polished hard wood floor.

Why did they have to live here? He didn't like it here.

It was very dry, to quiet, and so 'unfun'.

Though he thought this inside, he wouldn't dare make a sound of a complaint to his hardworking father.

Naruto and his father had to move here due to the convenience it had for his fathers new job which required minato to be at work 24/7. Part of naruto felt bad that his dad had to work hard, since he promised naruto that he would send him off to the best university in the state of Iowa, and the best of universities weren't cheap.

See, naruto had every right to feel guilty since he was the cause of all dad's hard work.

Most kids would probably find great pleasure or a sense of independence in their parents being away, though naruto didn't find any pleasure in being alone he was still used to it.

Alone was one word that naruto had to be used to, It always been that way for naruto...alone. Even at school naruto was often called an 'odd ball' which caused every student to go out of their way to avoid him in fear that the disease of 'unpopularity' would be passed on to them.

Yeah, naruto did many strange things, such as often wearing sparkled lipgloss, curling his hair or occasionally watching more horror movies then healthy for a kid his age with big fat psychotic smile on his face, but these thing didn't make him an odd ball it just made him different...and since when was different a bad thing.

I mean come on, can anyone even be remotely considered normal in this world.

Naruto looked around the old dusty house that immediately had him thinking that it was probably harboring many of the things that went bump in the night.

Even though it was sunny as California outside, there was many shadows that lurked around the house giving a false illusion that it was probably cloudy out.

Though, these shadow seemed a tad bit darker then the ones naruto was used to, and it seemed that if looked to hard enough at them, they could almost warp into your worst nightmare.

Naruto ignored his obviously ludicrous thoughts about the shadows being darker. I mean there shadows, they were supposed to be dark.

Naruto shook his head which caused his shiny soft blonde lock to gently sway, he then looked up and couldn't miss an old chandelier that was blanketed with thick undisturbed cobwebs.

It disturbed naruto that the chandelier slightly swung back and forth, as if the wind had caused it to gently rock.

Yet there were no Windows open.

This only seemed to add to the already eerie feeling that surrounded the old house and adding to the creepy decor.

Naruto was sure that way back in time when this house was in its prime, it was probably amazingly beautiful and had all who stood in its presence mouths hanging open in sheer awe, but now it was just a complete replica of the houses that were commonly seen in the most scariest of horror films.

Naruto started at the sound of his hissing cat.

He quickly turned and witness his cat 'Thunder's gray eyes looking frantically around the house, with her back hunched and the hair prickling upward off of her hidden skin as if in a warning that whoever dared to approach her would be ripped to shreds.

Thunder was an old gray cat with a single white patch of fur that was shaped like a lightening bolt, hence her name.

As thunder continued hissing viciously like her life depended on it naruto ignored her and put off her behavior as cat alzheimers disease.

"Uhhhh naruto." Minato called as he continued to look down at his vibrating IPhone 4.

Naruto sighed, he knew it was coming sooner or later.

"I know dad." His said dryly, while trying desperately to reveal through the time of his voice that he was sick of being alone all the time, and wanted his dad to stay home from work for just one day and spend some much needed time with his son.

But of course what could a few dry words do.

"Thanks for understanding champ." His dad quickly said and opened up the blue front door, which gave Thunder the opportunity to get away from whatever it was that clearly made her uncomfortable.

After thunder raced out of the old house that sat on top of a high hill minato soon followed, which left naruto once again alone.  
He didn't start school until Thursday of next next week and it was only Saturday morning.

Naruto sigh and went to lock the door but then noticed a beautiful fan painted on the back of the grand door. It was red at the top then seemed to drip white at the bottom.

Very unique, but it seemed extremely old. It was a dengy brownish color, and most of the paint was chipped.

It was a wonder naruto could even tell the colors of the old emblem.

Naruto ran his fingers across it, and gasped in shock when the marking seemed to shoot electricity through his finger tips and up his arm.

Naruto quickly snatched his hand away as if he had been burned, he closely inspected his fingertips then when seeing that his hand was fine he proceeded to cradle it gently to his chest, while glaring (more like pouting) at the old painting of the red and white fan.

Once naruto stopped glaring at the unknown symbol he then suddenly realized how loud the silence was.

Alone... again, but strangely this 'alone' seemed...somehow different.

Naruto had been alone in many silent houses throughout the years, but none of them made him feel as uneasy as the one he was currently standing in.

It was a very filled silence almost like multiple eyes watching him from the shadows, holding their breath in order to not be heard.

Naruto shook his head with a long heavy sigh following afterwards,blaming his sudden paranoia on the fact that he needed ramen.

Naruto walked over to his neon orange suitcase, while humming/mumbling the tune of the 'Day's of the week' song.

"It's Monday, it's Tuesday, it's wenday, it Friday, its sat-" Naruto's singing suddenly halted when his suitcase was nowhere in sight. Naruto scratched the back of his head wondered where it could've gone, he was absolutely positively sure he had sat it in the middle of the big empty yellowish floral painted living room.

Naruto turned to look behind him and saw the his suitcase was neatly leaning against the wall next to the front door directly under the red and white emblem.

Blonde eyebrows turned downward in a frown of plain and utter confusion. It was somewhat weird, maybe he had just gotten the location of the bag wrong...yeah, of course.

I mean what else could it have been, the ghost casper.

Yeah, now that's fun.

As naruto headed over to his suitcase-

Thump.

Naruto started and turned to the dark staircase. Then felt a ice cold shiver zip along his spine causing the thin silky blonde hairs to stand straight up on neck.

No, naruto wasn't going to fake it, he wasn't just creeped out anymore he was legitimately scared. He wasn't like the chicks in scary movies that would be all 'hello...john is that you."

Nope nope nope. He knew he was alone. No dad, no thunder, just...him.

Alone.

Naruto quickly ran towards the front door trying to open it but in his fear he had forgotten which lock twisted what way. All he knew was that he wanted out.

thump, Thump, THUMP!

Naruto's eyes were now the size of dinnerplates. What the hell could be making such a horridly loud sound.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Naruto cried out, while his small feminine hands hands tightly fitted over his ear, in a attempt to keep out the frightening sound.

THUMP! THUMP! SCREECH! THUMP!

The sound became a horrible mix of loud nails dragging across a chalk board and the thump of a person banging.

"STOP!" Naruto screamed out again, begging for it to end.

"THEN LEAVE!" A voice shouted back with so much force that it caused the grand old house to shutter.

'W-wha..' was all naruto thought as he began losing consciousness, and everything melting away into a thick inky blackness.

But before the unconscious world took full grasp upon him, at the top of the dark staircase he witness a pair of huge transparent glowing blood red eyes, with what looked like black coma's in the middle.

What the hell have he gotten himself into?

******************  
There HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (CREEPY GIGGLES)

SHOULD I CONTINUE

SRRY COULDN'T RESIST DOING SOMETHING FOR HALLOWEEN XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well hello...srry for the long wait...I had the most horrid thing happen to me:

Midterms (dun dun duuunnnnn)

Yup, I took so long because It was midterms, I passed each one with flying colors...(whispers quickly) except math.

PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS. I'm not review hungry it's just that I need to know what everyone thinks of this story nd not just the gud things.

I want the good the bad and the ugly (even though it will hurt my feelings- but criticism is what makes us better writers..so bring it on)

And tell me abit about what you think will happen with sasuke...like who is he, and what category of the supernatural does he fall under.

Onward!

***********************  
Can you hear my whispered plea?  
***********************

White.

White Everywhere.

This place, Where was he?

He couldn't tell what was up and what was down, this place seemed to have no location. This place was nothing.

This place frightened naruto to his very core.

"H-hello." He called out only to have silence respond to him.

Naruto had watched many horror movies with themes such as this one, People ending up in place full of eternal whiteness never being able to ever make it out.

Lost and never to be found.

Would he have the same fate as the characters in the films? Would he also never find his way out of this white abbys?

He was to young to die. Wait no, **No One **is ever to young to die.

"Hello." He tried again, only to have the same results.

"HELLO!" Naruto screamed out desperate to have anything or anyone respond.

"_**BOY**_." A voice called out startling the petrified blonde child.

It was odd, this voice. It sounded neither female or male. It had a sort of distorted sound as if it was coming from far away yet so close by. Though the voice wasn't able to be located, it was still so powerful that naruto's delicate knee were left to quiver uncontrollably in its presence.

"_**BOY**_." The voice bellowed out again, crashing down upon naruto like waves crashing onto jagged rocks.

"Y-yes?" Naruto answered as he shivered at the sheer amount of pressure that was non to gently bestowed upon him.

"_**SAVE. HIM**_." Was naruto's only reply.

"Save who?" He asked while frantically spinning in circles to see if he could find the source of that powerful voice.

I mean, the voice had to come from somewhere right?

_**"Who' you ask?" **_It responded once more.

Naruto nodded causing his blonde/red locks to gently sway back and forth like an empty swing swaying in the howling wind. Naruto then swallowed thickly as if to swallow down his the screaming heart that was thumping repeatedly in his throat as if to try and somehow beat it's way forcefully out of the small boy's chest, in order to flee from the impending doom that was to be this boy's fate.

_**"Save him. He who's eyes are the color of red death, yet they reflect loneliness. Save he who's skin is as white and pure as the mother moon herself, yet holds eternal filth. Save he who's locks are black like the color of the devil's ravens. Save him boy. Save he who is lost, before therein Hell's abyss he goes falling. For you boy, are the chosen one."**_

Naruto didn't understand. He was in no way ever good with riddles or reading between the lines. Besides why couldn't they just send someone else to save the 'devil's raven' or whatever that voice had just said the thing was?

But before naruto could reply with a question of 'why?' He heard something underneath him. It sounded faintly like a whisper, a pleading whisper.

It was strange because it seemed to be growing louder and louder yet still in the state of a whisper, a whisper so soft that naruto could barely hear what they were pleading about.

Once he looked down, what naruto saw could only be described as a nightmare? No, this was no nightmare this was worst, this was **HELL**.

There, beneath him was an ocean of melting white beings who bleed crimson red through the melted cracks in their skin, their stench was so potent that naruto could barely see them through his watering blue eyes.

They had empty black gaping holes for eyes, their jaws were hanging far to wide open to be considered normal, and they all seemed to be trying to claw their way to him with only one single request.

"**Save him, save us**." They drones like the morbid undead calling out for 'brains' as they were clawing slowly over each other seemingly in an attempt get to _**him**_.

Then naruto noticed something odd, these beings weren't as far down as he remembered two minutes ago.

To his horror there were only two explanations for this.

Either he was falling, or they were _raising_.

"No." Naruto whispered with unfocused eyes.

This wasn't right, it had to be a dream. There was no way that this was real.

There just wasn't any way.

"Daddy." He whimpered. "Save me."

"**Save him...save us**." They continued growing louder and louder.

"Save who!" Naruto screamed back while tugging on his blonde and red streaked hair.

Who did they want him to save? Why couldn't they just leave him alone. He was only ten for God sake!

What could a ten year old possibly save?!

"**Save him..save us**." They begged like lost dead souls desperate to be relived of their agony.

Naruto then notice that his bare feet had touched the excruciatingly white hot gooey like substance. Causing him to scream out in half pain half horror. The painfully slow melting beings began clawing at his body with their surprisingly Sharp yet melting talons almost as if attempting to be so close that they would become one him.

"PLEASE WAKE ME UP!" Naruto begged and screamed over the droning voices. He just wanted to be woken up!

God! why couldn't he just **WAKE UP**.

He was drowning. Drowning in these beings as they clawed at his body as if they were trying to rip him apart.

If someone didn't wake him up right now, than he would kill his own self in order to relive himself of this...this _nightmare._

"**Save him...save him**" They screamed at him as they began pulling his flesh from bone, sending white-hot pain rippling throughout naruto's small body.

"NO!" Naruto screamed back, and just as the closest being was about to bury its melting bony finger into his eyes sockets naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal dilated pupils that had pure sapphire irises.

As he panted trying desperately to catch his breath, he began looking around what he guessed was _his_ room, and noticed three very obvious things.

1. He was laying on a blow-up mattress in his new room with his favorite Orange blanket covering him.

2. The horror he had just been through was only a dream.

3. It was early in the morning.

Naruto continued to lie in the bed for awhile pondering the terror he had just bestowed onto him. Thank God it was only a dream.

'Yeah right, as if he could ever be "The chosen one"'. Naruto thought to himself with a light breathless giggle.

Maybe he needed to lay off on the horror films for a bit.

Yeah, that was it. It was all because of horror films.

Even though naruto put the blame of his all to vivid nightmare on horror movies, he still couldn't hold back a shudder from how real it had all felt.

As naruto pulled the blanket back from his sweaty tanned body, he could faintly hear his father on the phone downstairs.

Naruto knew that he was most likely screaming his lungs out in his sleep, judging by how his throat felt dry as the Sahara desert and raw. But alas his father didn't seem to care enough to check on him.

Typical.

After doing his daily routine of brushing his teeth, combing his hair ect. Naruto began to head down the long hall wearing a bright yellow hoodie with bear ears on the hood, and on the front of the hoodie it read "I'm sweet as a bear so GIVE ME HUNNY" with a picture of Whinny the Pooh chasing a bright blue butterfly. Along with his hoodie he wore mid-thigh blue jean shorts, that shamelessly displayed his long tanned legs.

Once naruto reached the top of the creaky old wooden staircase, he made a sudden hult.

This had been where he'd seen those red 'eyes'. Feeling a shiver run down his spine naruto quickly raced down the steps while praying to every entity that the 'red eyed monster didn't get him.

"Hey champ." Minato greeted cheerfully.

Naruto caught his breath then lazily waved in response.

"I saw you on the sleep on the floor last night. What was that all about?" Minato asked without looking up from reading the gray newspaper withheld in his hands.

"I don't know." Naruto mumbled as he began pouring milk into the bowl of Coco Puffs he had just made.

Him and his father always had a sort of 'awkward' relationship, but it wasn't always like that. It only became like this when minato's business had became well-known, and that was when his father no Longer had time for him.

Now his minato barely knew him anymore, and when minato and naruto did have time to spend together it would be spent suffocating in a very tense environment.

Hence the awkward conversations.

"So ready for a new school?" Minato asked excitedly in order to break to tense heavy environment. Then proceeding to tuck a stray strand of blonde hair that obscured his vision behind his ear.

Though naruto had acquired many of his feminine features from his long dead mother, he also obtained a few from his father.

Like the strikingly clear blue eyes, the smooth tanned skin, and of course the famous 'untamable' locks.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Honestly, he had to change to so many different schools in his short life that the excitement no longer existed.

Silence.

"Uhhhh listen naruto, umm I hate to break it to ya so soon but, today I'm leaving for a week long business trip in ch-"

"NO!" Naruto screamed out before his father could finish. There was no way in hell was he stay in this house by himself.

No, it wasn't happening. Absolutely not.

Minato froze and blinked his blue eyes in shock from the boys protest. Naruto had never ever protested him going anywhere. The blonde boy just said "ok" and went about his business.

Minato knew full well that naruto was fully capable of taking care of himself, he knew because naruto had done it a countless amount of times before.

"Naruto." Minato said slowly.  
"Is there something bothering you. You know you can tell me anything right?" He continued as naruto nervously looked anywhere but his father.

I mean what was he supposed to say "why yes father, I am scared because of a nightmare that I just had, and a thing is hiding upstairs with blood red eyes." Yeah right, his father would think he went ape-shit crazy and probably would have taken away his horror film collection.

Yeah, he needed to lay off of the horror films for _**AWHILE**_ not permanently.

His collections were his babies.

"No. I yelled 'NO' because my milk almost spilt, but have a nice trip." Naruto blandly said, while swirling his plastic spoon around in his now soggy cereal.

Seems like he would have to "man up" and battle this 'thing alone. He missed Thunder.

Minato still thought that naruto seemed off but he decided to address the issue once he returned home.

Yes, This business trip was that important.

Naruto jumped as his heard a loud horn honking impatiently outside.

"Well that's me, See ya in a week champ. Try and unpack some of these before I get back alright. O and try to go out and meet the locals. Later." Minato said than left out the door.

'Fuck.' Naruto thought as he jumped up from his seat and nervously scanned around the empty kitchen.

Almost instantly after the front door was shut there went a loud CREEEAAAKK! At the staircase.

Naruto's head snapped towards the direction of the stairs. It sounded as if something was descending down the steps.

'Damn, this thing couldn't wait at least an hour to show up.' Naruto thought as he stood there stiff as cardboard.

He wasn't ready to face this _thing_ yet.

Naruto just stood there frozen. His mind was telling him to run but his body didn't listen.

He couldn't sworn that he heard a light whisper of "_save him save us_" past his ear, causing the blonde hairs on his neck to stand erect and attentive.

Creaaakkk.

Naruto's eyes traveled towards the open kitchen window. He was desperate, and he wasn't keen on waiting around until whatever that was slowly traveling down the staircase came down.

It was now or never.

Naruto quickly clambered on the all white counter, and leaped through the window. But not before something grabbed onto his leg trying to pull him back into the dark and empty house.

"AHHHHHH! LET GO! LET GO!" Naruto screamed and kicked like his young life depended on it. Frightened sapphire blue eyes widened with fear when he witnessed that whatever was pulling him was invisible.

The fuck?

"HELP ME!" Naruto screamed out to anyone. As tears began prickling into his eyes.

He didn't want to die. He was scared. He didn't know what this thing wanted with him, one moment it was telling him to leave than the next it was pulling him in.

"_Don't leave me_." Came a whispering plea.

"LET ME GO, LET ME GO. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto screamed back at the invisible presence.

Suddenly naruto's leg was soon released setting him free.

Thud.

Naruto tumbled onto brown prickly dead grass.

BANG!

CLICK.

The window was slammed shut and locked by the same invisible force.

'Did that really just happen?' Naruto asked himself mouth agape in shock as he stared silently at the closed window from his spot on the ground.

Even more so how was he going to get back into the house? He didn't have any keys.

Little did naruto know that this was the beginning to an end.

************************  
Done Haha XD

IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:

PLEASE GIVE ME MORE REVIEWS. I'm not review hungry it's just that I need to know what everyone thinks of this story nd not just the gud things.

I want the good the bad and the ugly (even though it will hurt my feelings- but criticism is what makes us better writers..so bring it on)

And tell me abit about what you think will happen with sasuke...like who is he, and what category of the supernatural does he fall under.

.  
.

I kinda wanted to add more but my eyes are hungry for anime... So im going to go watch some Deadman Wonderland

Tht us one awsum anime.


	3. Chapter 3

An: I'm baakkkkk. Took a long time huh?

EXCUSE: I was sick hehe with the flu.

Why?

Well because my California body is trying to come to term with the fact that I'm now in Chicago, and it's winter. Why hadn't anyone told me that it was the fucking Artic here?

How the hell do people live here?!

Onward-

************************  
Whisper me sweet nothings  
************************

Naruto was about ready to scream out in frustration, as another patch of hard dry yellow blades of dead grass pricked at his small Tinker Bell sock covered feet.

Why didn't he just put on shoes when he woke up? And why did they have to have a house that was surrounded around dead grass?

Naruto continued on his painful trek, then sighed in relief as he saw the beginnings of a dusty road.

Hesitantly his clear blue eyes traveled left than right.

Once he was sure that there was no oncoming traffic he ran out onto the road.

Yup, he officially hated it here. There was fucking nothing for miles around! What the fuck was his dad thinking?!

Throughout all of naruto's metal ranting and raving, he made a great effort to steer his mind clear from thinking of the ghostly occurring happening in his very own home.

No, he couldn't come to terms with it.

Not yet. Not ever.

After walking for about an hour on his fruitless journey, naruto spotted a nearby town. Finally!

Ok, so he had 70 dollars that his dad left him for 'exploring'. Now that would've been useful if it wasn't left back in his locked house, and in his haunted room.

Naruto felt shivers travel up his spine as he recalled the cold red eyes just looking peering through the veil of the 'other' world-

BEEP!

BEEP!

"GET OUT OF THE FUCKING ROAD YA DAMNED KID!" Shouted a voice. Naruto jumped swirled and backed out of the road, then turned to see an old man wearing a faded red plaid shirt, and riding in an rusted old pick up truck.

Once naruto was sure that his asthma was not messing up from the sudden scare he looked around and noticed that he indeed was in the middle of a small town, and all of its inhabitants eyes were staring at only one thing.

_Him._

Nervously naruto continued slowly walking, while being careful enough to not enter the middle of the road again.

Why were they all just staring at him?

Did he do something wrong?

Lifeless blue eyes lowered to look at his dust covered feet. This wasn't new, the staring that is.

It is rather annoying, but new...no.

He was always considered an 'odd ball' no matter where he went, so naruto tried to do the best thing he could.

Ignore it. But of course his red hot attitude began to get the best of him.

Naruto wasn't born with such a hot attitude, but always being alone with no one to defend him had forced him to make himself look as tough as he could, hence the red hot temp.

Just when the blond child was about to yell out 'what are you people looking at?!' The whispers came. Naruto couldn't really make out what they were saying, but he knew it was about him.

"Uchiha...boy...insane."

Then they became louder not by a lot, but it was loud enough to where he now heard them.

"Hey, isn't that the kid who moved into that old abandoned manor just up the hill?" One female voice whispered.

"Yeah, and look at 'em he's already going insane. I mean kid's not even wearing shoes." Came another bewildered male voice.

Then suddenly the voices faded and what replaced them were..._**Eyes**_.

So many eyes.

Looking watching.

No, they weren't from the people staring, but they were from the shadows it seemed that every dark ally, crack, and crevice had at least fifty pairs of eyes just watching him.

His. Every. Move.

"**_Save him, save us_**." The whispers began once more.

"N-no." Naruto whispered a pleading beg.

O please God, he didn't want to relive that horror.

Not again.

"Save him, save us." The chants became a lot more louder, and the scenery began gradually melting away shifting into a world swirling with nothing but crimson red and a color darker than black.

People looked on in horror as the odd child began screaming and begging for something they couldn't quite make out.

Mercy.

They looked on as the child began pulling at his hair, pleading and begging for mercy.

Yet, not one of the watching towns people stepped up to help the obviously scared child.

They just watched.

It was entertainment, what would this child's consequences be now that he moved into the forbidden manor.

Raven crows began to litter the streets one by one, they were coming from all over, and they all had settled in only one destination: around naruto.

They flocked at his feet with their heads bowed, circling him as if to add a protective shield.

As though something was being...born.

People began slowly backing away from the phenomenon taking place right in front of their very eyes. Once they backed away to what was determined as a 'safe' distance, they all stood watching in awe. Men, woman, and children.

All just watching.

What will become of this boy?

Naruto felt as though something was ripping his very soul into millions of little pieces.

Why was this happening?

Why him?

He began to hear a ear- splitting scream.

It was his own.

White hot pain attacked his left eye.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Naruto screamed, he began trying to claw out his left eyeball right out of its bloody socket.

It hurt.

It HURT!

It hurt so bad!

Thousands of crows began pinning naruto's body onto the dusty ground, so that the blond/red haired boy could not inflict self harm.

After the people watched on in horror as the screaming went on and on for hours, they jumped when it just suddenly stopped.

No, it didn't fade or eventually die down. It just ceased.

"Wow, what the fuck just happened?" One brown haired male teen asked while feeling honored to be able to experience something so... Supernatural.

Teens were basically the only ones left to watch this occurring, seeing as the adults weren't foolish enough to stand around and wait for something tragic to happen.

"I don't know, but it was Damned cool!" Another teen replied, then looked up to the now dark sky and noticed that the sun had set as he took a swing at his chilled beer.

Damn, day light savings time.

Click.

Clock.

Click.

Clock.

They were footsteps. The footsteps of someone, but the person was too deep in the shadows to notice who it was.

"Leave." The man demanded while lighting a cigarette.

The crows all scattered, going back to where ever they had come from leaving the unconscious tanned child on the ground by himself.

The teens became silent. All watching as the birds fluttered away, then looked at one another, and burst out laughing at the man's earlier command.

Hell no, they weren't leaving! This was by far the most 'awesomest' thing that they had ever seen in this boring shithole of a town, and they were going to stick around to see what's going to happen next.

"Leave." The man repeated again with the same even tone.

"Uhhh no." Said one teen with a smug smirk whilst staring at the red light that came from the lit cigarette, which was the only thing they could see from the man hidden in the shadows.

The mysterious man sighed.

"Fine." Was all the man said before each and every person in the town dropped dead leaving the town swimming with an eerie silence.

He then called their souls forth and ruthlessly ripped out the part of their memory that had witnessed what happened with the boy named naruto.

Once this was over and done, he released the scared souls back into the cool night air and watched as each one swiftly returned to their containers.

Calmly the cloaked man walked over to naruto and lowered himself onto the ground.

He took in the boy's new face. Six dark marks decorated the boy's cheeks like whiskers, his hair was longer to the point where it was now touching his delicate shoulders. But the most interesting thing about the boy's new appearance was his lone left eye, the way it shined bright red right through the closed eyelid.

The man sighed. It was sad to see someone become the 'chosen one' at such a tender age.

Many had tried to save _'him', _and they all failed. Doomed to live in an eternity of horendous torments for even had tried and had dared fail.

This child was going to get killed, he was to young to save anyone. Yup, the kid was going to die and he would be forced to watch.

Fuck.

Silently he scooped the child up, returned him to his home and retreated back into the darkness.

This childs fate was out of his hands. The only thing he could do was pray that this child be alright, but then again what God would answer a prayer from him.

If only...

DONE! ya like

PLZ REVIEWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Helllloooooo I'm back

OMG hehe Thx for all the comments, and if anyone had any questions that I'm not answering It's not because I'm ignoring you lol it is because I forget. So just send me a PM and I'll answer it all.

Naruto moaned lightly as he was about to awaken. His unique hetrochromia colored eyes (one icy blue, and the other a glowing fiery red) began to blink sluggishly open, revealing a murky dirty green colored sky.

Naruto's brows squeezed together to make a face that displayed utter confusion.

'Isn't the sky supposed to be blue, or HELL even gray? So why the fudge was it green?' He thought to himself with a sigh. He would hate to even think about what had happened to the sky. No, he wouldn't think about it, as the saying goes: Just go with the flow.

After taking in a deep breath after his sigh, Naruto began coughing harshly and his wide blue eyes instantly watering sending tears tumbling down his naturally flushed cheeks.

'The smell, O God the smell! It had to be the worst stench ever known to man. This was probably how the earth would smell if the dead came to life.' He thought as he quickly rose a smooth naked tan arm over his mouth and nose, whilst still staring up at the dirty watery green sky.

While Naruto tried to battle between not breathing and dying, or facing the horrid stench and living he suddenly he felt something roll or _curl_ beneath him.

Drawing his eyebrows together in a frown of suspicion he shifted slightly. There it was again, the rolling sensation under him. It caused an uncomfortable shiver to slowly descend down his spine.

A hissing sound erupted, it was loud and echoed far away throughout of what sounded large enough to be a great valley.

Naruto's breath picked up pace as another hiss sounded from beneath him, as if responding to the first one. Quickly Naruto jumped up and began backing away from the constant hissing, only to have his eyes be met with another... _**nightmare**_.

He was standing in a valley of them- no a valley made of them. They covered the ground rolling, crawling, and slithering over to...him.

'_Them_' being the things before his eyes, but this time they were not white melting beings. No, this time they had the faces of dead humans, their skin was an awful dead gray, it was also ripped and falling off in chunks on some areas exposing the discolored rotting flesh and old browning bones.

Their hair was matted to the point of no return with what looked like dirt and who know what other substances. Their jaws looked mercilessly broken, causing it to remain gaped open...forever pleading for their savior to save them from their impending doom. Their blood red eyeballs rolled lazily into the backs of their heads every time they tried to look at Naruto, as if they were fighting between looking at him, or the rolling their eyes into the back of their heads to peer at the gray mush that was their brains.

Whilst backing away slowly, Naruto began muttering 'no' in quick whispers.

No! He would not go through this again. He won't! He won't! **HE WON'T**!

Naruto then spotted what was the creatures bodies. They were that of disfigured animals.

Some had bodies of backward dog with split bellies and the long dead intestines dragging painfully across the ground leaving a crimson trail in it's wake. Others had bodies of broken pigs, mutilated monkeys, rotting birds, or slithering snakes with tails that rattled causing a hissing sound with the owners every movement.

'This- this was...HELL.' Naruto thought as he began running, already hearing those- those things chasing after him.

Then the whispers and screams began. The same as before they chanted ' save him, save us.'. It was enough to drive the most sane person in the world to insanity.

Naruto screamed and covered his ears to fruitlessly block out the on going mantra.

"Save him, save us." They cried, moaned, and screamed.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed back at them, as he scratched ruthlessly at his now shredded ears, in hopes of ripping his eardrums out.

Anything would be better then hearing those voices...Anything.

"O Kami I'm sorry, I'm sooooo sorry." He cried. "I'll be a good boy. I- I'll clean my room and be a good boy just please...STOP THEM!" He screamed and cried until he was suddenly lifted from the ground.

"BOY!" Called out the same eerie booming voice from the white room with the melting beings.

Naruto's body tensed suddenly rendered speechless.

**"****_BE YOU NOT AFRAID, FOR YOU ARE THE SAVIOR. YOU WILL SAVE HIM. He who's eyes are the color of red death, yet they reflect loneliness. Save he who's skin is as white and pure as the mother moon herself, yet holds eternal filth. Save he who's locks are black like the color of the devil's ravens. Save him boy. Save he who is lost, before therein Hell's abyss he goes falling. For you boy, are the chosen one. You must also build an army, because there are those who will stop at nothing to destroy you and your world." The combined and distorted voices said just as last time._**

Naruto wordlessly shook his head 'no'.

He couldn't, why can't they do it their ownselves? He had enough problems as is, he didn't need this.

"_**VERY WELL**_." It called out as it allowed his body to once again fall to the creatures below. The same creatures pounced and were now beginning to rip his body open in search of the thing that would 'save them'.

Bloodcurdling screams echoed throughout the valley of death, along with the sound of slipping skin and popping bone.

Crimson tears streaked down the blond child's blood splattered face as he screamed and screamed calling for an unknown force to save him.

SAVE ME!

As he continued to scream the booming voice sounded again.

"_**YOU WILL BE THE SAVIOR, OR ELSE THERE SHALL BE GRAVE CONSEQUENCES**_." Then all went dark.

Naruto eyes shoot open from his fitful slumber, chest heaving, mouth in the shape of a O forming silent screams, and scared beyond his wits.

The _pain_, Oh God the _pain_!

The pain of being consumed alive. Feeling them eat away at you as you just lay there feeling it...unable to do anything about it.

"Wow, he is alive." Whispered a male voice causing an end to Naruto's train of previous thoughts.

"Of course he is alive dumb ass." Came a female voice.

"Yeah well with all the screaming he was doing, I though the invisible thing killed him." Came the male voice again.

"He was dreaming idiot." Came the female voice again.

"More like a nightmare than a dream." Came a lazy male voice.

"Ooooo HAHA I see, I had one of those, and it made me never want to sleep again." Came the first males voice.

Naruto just kept his eyes fixed on the blue sky...yes, the beautiful blue sky; He was just there taking in the voices, not even really hearing the conversation...no he just wanted to hear the hum of alive humans.

Sane humans.

Humans who were not asking anything of him.

"Oh really, and please tell what this oh so scary nightmare was about." Came the female voice again, but this time it had a sort of mocking tone it.

"Well it was about- wait remember my old goldfish goldielocks... Well it was about her coming out of the toilet alive and earring my ass while I was taking a shit. So yeah talk about some horrifying shit." Said the first male's voice.

"Yeah uh huh whatever. Just look at this kid, why is he even outside?" Said the female voice.

"Cause he's a freak." Replied the first male's voice.

Deciding that this was the time to see his company Naruto opened his eyes, and sat up coming face to face with a teenage boy with shaggy brown hair, complimented by two red upside-down triangles one on each cheek.

Stare.

Stare.

"Holy shit! What the Fuck is up with your eyes?" The brunette teen asked in a loud voice, whilst jumping back to three other teens.

There was a girl with pink shoulder length hair, wearing a white tank and blue jean shorts, and pink sandals. Then was a rather lazy looking boy who was leaning on an old looking tree, he wore tan khakis and a plain sky blue shirt that was complimented by clouds. Next to him was a teen guy with waist length hair, gray eyes, and wearing a black knee length shorts along with a white botton down shirt.

Naruto stared, and the stared back.

'Ewwww teenagers.' Naruto thought with a grimace.

The girl with the pink hair knocked the boy with the red tattoos in the head, then stepped forward in a weary fashion.

"Hi, ummm are you okay sweetheart?" She asked with a sugary sweet smile that made Naruto want to vomit.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." Naruto said calmly whilst glaring at the pink haired thing.

The teen girl looked shocked, turning to her friends she gave them a look that seemed to say "a little help would be nice."

Sighing when she got no response, she turned back to the child.

"Well umm I'm Sakura, the boy with the red triangles on his face is Kiba, Mr. Lazy over there is Shikamaru, and the last one is Neji. So there now we are not strangers. What's your name lil guy?" She asked with a smile.

"Your names tell me absolutely nothing about you. For starters, your name could be fake or for instance your name could be love, and you could be a murderer. I could even be a murderer. Do you see where I'm going with this?" Naruto replied without hesitation.

The girl 'named' Sakura sudden got a twitch in her eyebrow.

"Fuck it I give up." She said while throwing her hands into the air and walking away to stand next to her friends.

Naruto watched as the teen friends stood side by side.

'_You must also build an army, because there are those who will stop at nothing to destroy you and your world_." The voice said just as last time.' This is what echoed through his mind as he watched.

His eyebrows twitched down into a frown of concentration. Then his unmatching eyes lowered in thought.

'_You will need an army_.' Echoed once again.

"For protection." He whispered to himself.

Suddenly the blond boy looked up at the four teens.

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He said just above a whisper, unable to see the red eyes glaring out of his room window down at the teens. Then the very same cold evil eyes looked back at the young blonde boy who was still sitting on the dead tan grass.

"_**Mine**_." Came a lingering whisper throughout the empty old house.

****************?**************

LET ME HEAR A SCREAM IF YOU'RE READY TO MEET SASUKE IN ALL HIS GLORY.

WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR U LOL JK I HEAR YA LOUD AND CLEAR

REVIEW PLZZZZZ!


End file.
